Cookie
Cookie is a 6 month old golden retriever pup, who is the adopted puppy of a foster girl named Kara And the cousin of Marshall. (And yes, you can use her or her puppies and sisters in your stories, just tell me first) Voice Actresses Young Cookie and Cookie's normal singing voice: Lea Salonga (Mulan's singing voice) Older Cookie: Irene Bedard (Pocahontas's speaking voice) Appearance '' Cookie is a golden yellow Golden retriever with sapphire blue eyes, a sky blue collar with a snowflake on a sky plus and silver badge, a sky blue winter fluff coat, and a sky blue snowflake clip on her right ear. ''Personality Cookie is a very friendly and sweet tomboy pup who has a lot of playful energy and who loves playing all kinds of sports. She prefers hanging out with the boys and only some girls and loves cooking, playing sports, eating, playing in the snow, going on adventurism bein with her best friends,music and singing, playing video games, parties, watching movies, drawing, and having fun. Cookie is also very protective of her friends and family, and will guard the, with her life. Cookie is also very tough, able to break anything and her power increases if she knows her friends are in danger. Cookie is very friendly and loyal, willing to do anything for her friends and is always happy to have and meet new friends and is normally the first pup to greet a new friend. Cookie loves children and is always gentle with them. When she is young, Cookie is very childish and care free. But when Cooke grew old, she became more mature and motherly, becoming more alert and more smarter. Story Cookie has had a rough past. When she was only 1 month old, she lost both her parents in a hit and run by a car being driven by a drunk driver. Heartbroken, Cookie and her sisters wandered the streets all cold and lonely until she was taken in by a little girl named Kara, who loved dogs very much and was an orphan. (Yes my South Park oc is the owner of my paw patrol oc! A crossover!!! I choose to do this ) Kara took care of Cookie behind her drunk foster mother's back without her knowing. Cookie then invited her sisters to stay with her in the foster home. Then one winter day, Cookie saw her owner Kara, six puppies, and A kid named Ryder get stuck in an avalanche. Cookie dug all of them out by herself and because of that, Cookie got herself a job as a snow rescue pup and can get there easily due to a teleportation device in Kara's bedroom that can teleport her from the South Park dimension to the Paw Patrol dimension with ease. Then one day wandering in Adventure bay, Cookie found out that her father was still alive and survived the crash, but then adopted another baby pup named Sprinkles with her becoming Cookie adopted sister But then she found out her dad found a litter of puppies that had no parents so hetook them in as his adopted daughters and sons, so he could avoid the bad memory of his wife's death. Relationships '' Skye- Cookie and Skye are best friends and can always tell each other about anything. After Cookie saved Skye from a killer who pupnapped both of them, they became fast friends and their friendship worked out very well.Cookie knows about Skye's feeling for Chase And always tries to get them together. GingerSnap- Cookie and GingerSnap's relationship is just like Raph and Mikey's from TMNT. GingerSnap tends to tease Cookie whenever she feels like it and also tends to make fun of her. GingerSnap tends to flick Cookie's fur or becomes very violent or competitive with Cookie, always trying to beat Cookie in guitar hero.. But despite all of this, GingerSnap cares very much for her baby sister And will pound anyone who hurts Cookie, with GingerSnap being most protective of Cookie. Biscotti- Cookie and Biscotti are very close, though they don't hang out that much. Biscotti loves using Cookie as her dress tester, though Cookie is very annoyed and hates wearing dresses. Cookie gets very annoyed by Biscotti's diva personality and tends to refer to her as the "drama queen" and "the diva" whenever Biscotti Complains about her fur and hair getting messed up, while Biscotti is disgusted when Cookie gets dirty or covered in mud. Despite these two having clashing personalities, they learn to balance each other out and to have fun with each other no matter how different they are. ThinMints- Cookie and ThinMints are very close with each other, and they hang out with each other the most. Cookie is the most protective of her baby sister ThinMints and cares for her very much, though Cookie gets very annoyed when ThinMints begins to scream at random times, annoying the people surrounding here. While Cookie teaches ThinMints how to be better at Karate and how to cook and to pull the best pranks, ThinMints teaches Cookie how to conquer her fear ( for at least a few seconds) since the baby sister isn't afraid of anything and teaches Cookie advanced math and ELA (since ThinMints is also the smartest out of all her sisters). ThinMints and Cookie are also the most obsessed of MLP out of all their sisters and share a bond like Applejack (Cookie) and Twilight (ThinMints) or a bond like Rainbow Dash (Cookie) and Pinkie Pie (ThinMints) Marshall- Cookie and Marshall share a sibling like bond, even thought theyare cousins. Cookie helps Marshall with his crush on her pup pal Rosie and helps Marshall when he gets hurt due to his clumsiness. While Marshall always cheers Cookie up when she is sad or sick And is very prtective of her when she gets hurt. Kara - Cookie is Kara's pet and they loved doing everything together. From playing sports, to video games, to movies, to just anything. Kara supports Cookie being a snow pup and alwayslovess playing in the snow with Cookie. Chase - Cookie and Chase are close friends and Cookie knows about Chase's feelings but has to keep it a secret. Zuma- Cookie and Zuma both love swimming and tend to challenge each other to swimming races, Rocky- Cookie loves to tease Rocky about his crush on Tundra, but helps give him advice about love. Rubble- Rubble and Cookie dontt hang out very much but they are both scared of spiders and they both love snowboarding. Tundra- Tundra and Cookie have been best friends since they were little pups and love to hang out with each other. They talk about everything and know each others secrets. Tundra and Cookie also love having a snow ball fight, ice skating, snowboarding, and doing basically much anything snow related together. Cookie knows about Tundra's feelings for Rocky and is very happy when he feels the same way. Princess- Cookie and Princess have been best friends since they were tiny puppies and love to hang out with each other. They love talking and playing games with each other. Cookie helps Princess when she needs it while Princess teaches Cookie how to speak French from time to time. ''Fanon Appearances '' ''Stories made by me -Your Love is my Mission. -Your Love is My Mission (part 2)'' '' -Your Love is my Mission (part 3) (AKA Skye gets DOGNAPPED!!) -Your Love is My Mission (part 4) (AKA The truth) -Your Love is My Mission (part 5) (AKA Cookie helps) -Your Love is my Mission (part 6) (AKA Finding Skye) -Your Love is My Mission (part 7) ( AKA Marshall meets Cookie and Rocky meets Tundra) -Your Love is My mission (part 8) (AKA Death won't tear us apart) -Your Love is My Mission (part 9) (AKA A Happy Ending) -Battle of the Clans (part 1) -Battle of The Clans (part 2) ( AKA Meet the Sparklings) -Battle of the Clans (part 3) (AKA Which clan is best?) -Marshall's First Fight -Pups save Cookie (Aka Marshall meets Cookie for the first time) Stories that I made just for fun Stories made by others -Pups and the Thunderstorm -Pups go to a basketball game -Pups go to the basketball game 2 -Pups and battle for earth part 11 -Pups and battle for earth part 12 -Pups and battle for earth part 9 (mentioned) -Paw Patrol:Puppy Life 3 -Specialized love Pups and the battle for earth part 26 - Pups and the battle for earth part 35 ♙ Pups and the battle for earth part 25 - Pups save the PowerPuff Girls Video Games -PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted Videos or Clipart I made Singing Videos I made for fun that Cookie stars in or sings. ''Trivia ''Category:Characters * Cookie was kidnapped for 1 year until Skye came along and they both tried to escape * Her favorite food is pizza and burgers * She is a total tomboy * She has a normal American accent * Her favorite colors are Purple, green, blue, peach, orange, black, grey, and ruby red. * Skye, Tundra, Princess and Cookie are best friends. * She is scared of worms, cockroaches, and spiders. * She is claustrophobic. * She lives with Kara in a house that is in the South Park dimension and gets to Adventure Bay through a teleporationn device. * She is secretly a pegasister. * Cookie excels at the Pup Pup Boogie, she is even better than Skye. * Cookie is a snow rescue/snow first aid/ snow sports trainer pup. * She loves sports like football, snowboarding, ice skating, skiing, and soccer. * She is an amazing singer And loves singing no matter what. * Marshall gives her the nickname "Samoa" since that is one of Cookie's favorite cookies * Cookie calls Marshall "Oreo" due to his black and white color and is also Marshall's favorite cookie * Cookie is known to be close friends with MLP's Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash. And Fluffle Puff * She is a Black Belt in Karate along with her owner, Kara * She is a member of the Black Belt Club * Cookie has 3 sisters, GingerSnap, Biscotti, and ThinMints * They belong to Kara's foster friends; Susan, Ciara, and Bianca. * There is a pup in her class named Ripper, who is in love with her but she cares very little for him. * She had won 117 tournaments and lost only 3. * She is very close with her little sister ThinMints. * Her relationship with her sister GingerSnap is like Mikey's relationship with Raph in TMNT * Out of the PAW Patrol, Cookie is the energetic and the friendly one of the group, even with her sisters. * She is described as the "glue that hold the group together" by her sisters and Marshall. * She can get along with anyone. * She has 7 adopted siblings, but is the closest to her adopted pug sister, Sprinkles. * Pup Pals: Cookie gets along with basically any pup, but her best friends are Marshall, Princess, Icee, Tundra, Cooper, Skye, Chase, Everest and Zuma. * Likes: Video games, sports, playing in the snow, singing, listening to music, drawing, partying, cooking, being with her friends, MLP, TMNT, children, having fun, pizza, burgers, meat, bubble tea, ice cream, candy, FNAF * Dislikes: Bullies, bullying, her friends in danger, sadness, crimes, violence, getting hurt, makeup, dresses, skirts, shopping. * Crush: None (Shocked about this change huh? ) * Fears: Spiders, Her family and friends getting hurt, Snakes, being abandoned. * Catchphrases: "Ice, Sleet, Snow, I'm ready to go!" * Pup pack tools: A snow shovel, an ice pickaxe, and snow melting salt. A thermos filled with hot tea or cocoa, blankets, coats, thermals, and a heating pack. * Vehicle and pup house: A sky blue snow mobile decorated with white snowflakes with a trunk that carries extra materials just in case she needs them. There are 5 buttons * Red: Turn snowmobile into an ice mobile Blue: Releases snow melting ice White: A bigger snow digger in case of an avalanche Green: Honks the horn Gray: Turns on headlights ''Pics '' '' I'm gonna get you.......jpg|Fluffle Puff and Cookie Cookie Rejects Ripper.jpg|Cookie rejects Ripper (Ripper has a crush on her)|link=Marshall's First Fight Cookie (human).jpg|Cookie as a Human! (Gift from LoverLye on Deviantart) Cookie.jpg|Cookie the Snow pup Happy birthday Cooper and tundra.jpg Lullaby.jpg|Cookie sings to her favorite adopted sister Sprinkles a lullaby/her favorite song Oreoisbestcookie.jpg|At with Iceethearticpup!!!! :P ''